Countless Flaws
by Boomey Romey
Summary: A story of secrets and deeds.
1. Making New Friends

**A/N: **Hey loves... I'm making a new SasoSaku story… Uguu. I've thought of this story long ago, and I finally decided to let it out of the closet~ :D So here's the prologue of Countless Flaws. Enjoy my lovers~! I'm not sure about the Royal Palace. I'll put it in Hiatus. Heh.

~ ~ ~ : ~ ~ ~

"Class, I'm going to assign an eight-page essay that will be due in a week. It will pertain on Japanese History and I will assign you in two pairs and a topic. You will not be able to choose your partner, because I want this class to gain more friendships." Kakashi-sensei smiled as he read the instructions from the paper he was holding. "I will post up the pairs tomorrow at the door so please I hope you all will get along. They will be randomly selected by this jar here tonight. That will be all." He yawned and stroked his silver hair back as the bell dismissed the class.

"Aw man. That means we won't be able to be partners then, forehead…" The blonde girl sighed as she lay her head down onto the desk.

"Heh, yeah I guess… But who knows… Maybe fate will let us be partners, Ino." The girl who was addressed as "forehead" replied as she chuckled placing her items inside her handbag. "Seems odd… Kakashi-sensei usually never assigns partners… Maybe it's because people aren't trying hard enough on the projects."

"Yeah you're right… But I swear I hope that I don't have that… guy as my partner… He gives off a bad impression to me." Ino pointed at the redhead who was sitting in his desk blankly watching outside the window with arms crossed.

"Hm? He's quite good looking…" The pinkette replied chuckling. "And he's placed second on the exams for our year… He's pretty smart if you ask me…"

"Yeah but, have you heard the rumors? He's-"

"No I will not listen to any rumor." The rosette interrupted blockading her ears with both her hands. "Stupid gossip, I wish you people would stop making up rumors and let the victim of that rumor confirm it. Sheesh… See you later, Ino. I have a paper due in two weeks from Kurenai-sensei." The girl waved as she grabbed her bag and left towards the school library.

"That girl needs a breather… Kurenai-sensei assigned the paper last period…" the blonde shivered and looked back at the redhead who hasn't moved from his bored position. "Geez and it's only a five-hundred word page and she's only collecting the rough draft." She shrugged and then followed suit outside heading back home.

"_Rumors huh? Pathetic… But what if those rumors were true? I heard he does those things…" _The rosette thought to herself as she paced towards the library. "_Ugh, shut up! Just don't be nosy… It will lead you to some shit again…"_

~ ~ ~ : ~ ~ ~

It was late, beyond late for a student to be still wandering around school. It was eight o'clock in the evening. The autumn wind blew against the rosette's locks. The sky up above was pigmented in a combination of indigo and orange. Your perfect and typical autumn sky…

The rosette's name, Sakura Haruno was an intelligent student. Gorgeous, sweet, and independent she is Konoha High School's top student. Her short pink hair blew softly from the wind as she paced back heading home. As being a top student in school, she obviously overworked herself. She yawned and continued on to pace out of campus. Little did she know that another student has been pondering at the school's roof top gazing at the sky.

His name is Sasori Akasuna. Red hair, wide hazel orbs, and flawless skin; Sasori is one of the handsomest boys in school. Though being unbelievably handsome, he isn't someone good to be around with, unless you are part of his group. He was a bad influence along with his gang the Akatsuki. Getting into fights, using drugs, and drinking is what he does on a daily basis. He was also involved in sexual acts with many girls in school and is known for leaving them afterwards. He addressed these women as his puppets and himself as the puppeteer. Though having a bad record, he was intelligent and very bright.

He continued to lie down on the roof top waiting for something to happen; like waiting to feel like getting home. A moment… or two passed and the red headed young man sat up from his position and stood up. Placing his two hands inside his pockets he scanned the campus to see if the school staff has gone home. There were no cars to be seen in the lot, and Sasori assumed that the school's security had gone home as well.

"How pitiful… The security wouldn't even bother inspecting throughout the whole school. Lazy ass bitches…" he said to himself with a smirk staining his facial features. "Guess I better get home now."

He shrugged and then finally jumped off the ten foot building landing nimbly on….

Something or someone unexpected…

"Ow!" The rosette yelled as the weight of Sasori landed on her back. "Get off me, you piece of-"

Sasori had failed to nimbly jump off the building as he had not looked below him. He had jumped off without realizing that the rosette from earlier would break his fall. He felt no pain as the girl had been her pillow.

Sasori rolled his eyes and remained there for a while to just annoy Sakura.

"I told you to get off!" The pinkette exploded with a punch on the redhead's stomach but was caught by him to prevent from getting hit.

Sasori remained silent as he roughly let go of Sakura's fist alighting on top of her. Sakura was expecting her classmate to help her up, but there was no offered hand to be seen. Nothing. Zilch. All she saw was the redhead heading the opposite direction from where she is going. She felt disrespected.

"Huh… So this is the tomato-haired boy everyone is talking about. Rumor has it he's rude… Guess that one is true." She glared at him as she helped herself up from her position. "Stupid boy… Who would jump off a building anyway?"

The girl shrugged and tried to stand up, but a strong pain suddenly awakened onto her side causing the petite rosette to fall back down where she started.

"D-damn it! I think my hip is broken…" She panted in pain as she looked around for any near bystanders and Sasori was no where to be seen. Unfortunately there was no one and visible and the rosette began to yell for a lending hand. "Help! Anyone?"

She tried to lift herself up, having the wall as her support and continued on to plead for help. Fortunately, a blonde classmate from her grade had been passing by and heard her cries. He came running to her form dropping his groceries to the ground.

"Oi, Haruno! Why are you here late in the evening? Is the school role model doing some bad stuff?" He played around as he helped the injured rosette up.

"H-hey! Ow… Careful my hip hurts." Sakura winced as her hip began to burn from pain.

Deidara shrugged and casually slightly pulled Sakura's skirt down revealing her bruised hip. He smiled revealing his pearly white teeth in relief. Sakura slightly blushed as he found his smile attractive.

"Your hip isn't broken. It's just sprained. But you need to go to a doctor and treat it." The blond suggested. "You can't go to school with an untreated injury. There's a nearby clinic a block away I can help you get there if you want, yeah?" He genuinely smiled again.

Sakura smiled at his offer. "Thank you, Uh…" She was dumbfounded in words as she had never seen him before. Does he go to Konoha High School? She was sure he did, that has to be the reason he knew her.

"Heh, it's alright, yeah. It's Deidara, yeah. From class 2-2." He smiled as he picked up her school bag and supported her. "How did this happen though? Did something happen, yeah?"

The rosette nodded her head. "An animal jumped off the roof and landed on me and big animal that is." She rolled her eyes as she paced to her destination.

"Hm? How unfortunate." He laughed as he reached out for the doorknob that led the entrance for a small clinic. "I'll sign your name in and then I'll leave once you get called. Damn it, I'm late." He yawned and leaned back onto the chair glancing at his wristwatch.

"Late for what?" Sakura asked curiously

"A get together, I guess you can say that." Deidara replied smiling again. "Oh well… I don't really care. The only person on time there is my Danna." He laughed as he said the word "Danna"

"Danna?" the pinkette tilted her head as she asked the blond.

"Oh, just a nickname I use to irritate my friend" Deidara looked at her amused.

"O-oh… I see." Sakura replied averting her gave to the ground avoiding his eyes.

"Haruno Sakura." A couple of minutes passed and the nurse finally called out her name.

"Ah, there you go… Up you go, Haruno." The blond smiled as she supported her up to the patient's room.

"U-uh… Okay." She replied

"Now be good." He laughed and waved goodbye without turning around.

"Yeah, whatever." She laughed as she waved back as well.

~ ~ ~ : ~ ~ ~

"Where have you been, Deidara?" Sasori bitterly asked him. "You're late"

"Oh just helping some girl from school. That girl couldn't walk for shit." Deidara sighed smiling a bit as he entered the dorm. "Had to be the good person and helped her, yeah?"

"Pathetic… I had to clean your mess by myself. Now hurry up and help me with the food. The rest of the Akatsuki are heading here soon." Sasori replied as he walked back into the kitchen."

"Yeah, yeah… I brought the Vodka Nagato asked me to get for the next party. Damn it why did it have to be in our dorm? I don't even drink as much… Nagato has a big-ass house anyway can't we just go there?" the blond complained as he followed the redhead into the work area.

"Cool story, now set these out in the living room." The redhead ignored him and handed the glasses to him.

"This bastard not even listening to any shit I say. And you don't even do any shit when we have this party. All you do is just stare at the crack and not even try it, yeah." Deidara rolled his eyes and obliged to his command.

"I've tried it before… but I'm smart enough to not become someone who's as low as everyone else in the gang." Sasori sighed as he brought the party trays down onto the table. "Besides I'm always the one who keeps you damn bastards out of trouble."

"Yeah… I guess." Deidara replied blankly but harshly. "But you are the one who had sex the most in the gang. Especially with girls from our school..."

Sasori paused at his tracks as he was about to head back into the kitchen.

"To be honest, Sasori… You're just as low as us." The blond smiled as he stood up heading to his room. "I'm going to take a shower."

The redhead sighed and look back clenching his fists till his knuckles turned white. He knew he was as low as them and he hated to admit it.

"Hn, I guess we all are low."

~ ~ ~ : ~ ~ ~

Sakura finally came back home safe and sound. Her hips were swollen but didn't give off too much pain as before. She dived towards her bed and looked out the window in front of her. She was relieved to have finished her homework back at school and was able to go take a bath and go to sleep.

"Deidara, huh?" Sakura smiled as she remembered him. "He's a wonderful guy unlike that rude red haired guy from my class. I don't even know his name either. Who cares, he doesn't stand out in my life anyway."

Sakura then headed to the washroom and took a relaxing bath relieving the pain on her hip as the lukewarm water lubricated her entire body. She remained in the bath for an hour before alighting and changing into suitable sleepwear. Slightly limping from her sprain, she safely made it into the bed and headed to sleep.

"Hm… The biggest mystery of all is who will be my partner for Kakashi-sensei's essay project." She thought for a moment and then shrugged it off falling asleep.

~ ~ ~ : ~ ~ ~

The next day, Class 2-1 was flooded with a crowd of students. The list of partnering has been published. Sakura felt that there was nothing to worry about. An eight-page essay was an ease for her. She couldn't care less if her partner was the dead last student in her year. She'd get an A on it because she'll do it herself.

"Hm, but it couldn't hurt to know who that person is…" She smiled to herself and peered for her name. "Oh there it is… So my partner is…"

The board read:

_**Haruno Sakura – Akasuna Sasori**_

"Hm? Who's Sasori?" The rosette raised her eyebrows in curiousity.

_Chapter 1: Countless Flaws _

_End._

~ ~ ~ : ~ ~ ~

**A/N: **Wewt… So tell me what you think? :D Should I continue it? Please review and tell me what you think. I kinda rushed it due to school coming up to bite me in the ass… =3= Oh well… I'll make sure to update it as soon as I have the time.


	2. Secrets and Truths

**A/N: **FINALLY. I am updating. This is no dream. School has been biting my ass harder than before. Being a sophomore, with crappy ass teachers and hard ass classes are stressful. Speaking of ass… This piece of crap is finally up. Enjoy~ Btw, I failed my finals… If you guys ought to know. ; A ;

* * *

><p>The girl raised her eyebrows in curiosity. She doesn't recall a classmate who goes by that name. She knew he was a top student but never really saw his face. She looked around the class to make-out their names. Who is Akasuna Sasori? She never liked to talk to anyone other than Ino and Hinata. So it's most likely she hasn't been making wide friendships with people in her class.<p>

"Hm, who is this Sasori? I'd like to meet him since he's the top student and all." The rosette smiled to her self as she paced inside her classroom where several students sat lazily onto their desks. "Everyone seems so distressed… Probably because they don't know who the hell their partners are."

"Have you heard? Sasori is going to be partners with Haruno this time." A girl whispered to her friend as she was trying her best to keep it down, but Sakura had heard her clearly as her name was involved in their conversation. She wondered more about Sasori and decided to listen in.

"Eh, you're right. I saw the list. Sakura's in for so much devastation. I mean he's smart and all, but the things he can do to her… Especially Haruno-san… She's so frail and fragile. She's so small and looks so helpless." The friend replied sighing and glancing at the rosette.

"Hm, well let's see how long she'll be able to cope with Akasuna. I heard he likes to take girls' virginities. I wouldn't be surprised if she would lose it in a day or two after working together in each other's houses." The same girl added. "I heard Sasori lives in a dorm while Haruno-san lives alone in an apartment. What are the chances she'll lose it in her house? No one lives with her and I also heard Sasori's room mate is a total player."

"Eh, I feel so scared for Haruno-san. I wish I could do something about it." The student sighed as she shrugged it off. "She's very independent, so I trust her to make wise decisions."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why were girls worried for her? Is this Sasori person a rapist or something? She was clueless and irritated thinking about the rumors. She didn't believe in them, so why would she be so caught up in it. It's not like she knew him.

"_Ugh… Fuck it. Remember Sakura, those are just rumors. Just rumors…." _The rosette shook her head, her soft pink locks swaying towards the patterns of her movement. "_Who is Sasori?"_

Sakura then sat onto her seat resting her head onto her hand. She gazed out the view of the gray autumn sky from the class' window. She thought to herself everything was going to be fine. Even if those rumors were true, she knew she won't give her virginity to anyone, especially to someone she doesn't even know.

"Ah… I 'm so tie urd." Sakura playfully told herself laying her head onto the desk, closing her eyes. "When is Kakashi-sensei going to come to class early? He's so uptight about people being on time and he's the latest one here. Meh… I'm going to sleep."

Sakura yawned letting her head relax physically and mentally. She was on the edge of entering a deep sleep. She was there, until she had heard the classroom door slide open roughly with lazy footsteps following afterwards. Kakashi-sensei, she thought. She could tell it was him due to the class' sudden silence.

"_Oh, so Kakashi-sensei is finally half-early this time." _Thepinkette thought to herself and ascended her head from the desk.

She was wrong, completely wrong.

"Oh… false alarm…" Sakura bitterly said, "Damn, looking at him makes my hip hurt." She rolled her eyes as she had seen the familiar and quite heavy redhead from yesterday enter the class.

The redhead gave the rosette a menacing glare causing Sakura to shiver a bit. "What's with him?" she thought as the boy sat down into his assigned seat. She was supposed to be the person doing that to him. She rolled her eyes and let her head rest onto the hard table waiting for her silver-haired teacher.

/

"Now class, I will ask you all to stand up and form a circle around the whole room. And when I call you and your partner up I am going to place assign you to a seat together. Now please come up, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata. You both are Group one. You both will sit over there by the window next to each other." The silver-haired young man pointed to their assigned seats while looking at the sheet of paper.

"Great, Come on Hinata! I call the window." The blonde ditzy young woman giggled grabbing the fair eyed girl's wrist.

"U-um, Okay…" Hinata stuttered as she reached her seat.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba… You both will be at the very front, since you both are annoying knuckleheads. Group two." The teacher's comment towards the two partners caused laughter to uproar across the whole classroom.

A blond student stepped out of the circle, his ears red from embarrassment. "Yeah well, I hope your partners will be just as bad as mine!" He called out to the class hyena-like.

"Whatever, dead last. I'm probably the only one that's going to do crap in this project." Kiba rolled his eyes and paced towards his seat lifting his legs onto the desk crossing his arms.

"Hehe…" Sakura giggled at their amusing scene. "What losers…"

The whole class seemed to laugh except the hazel-orbed redhead who just sat on the teacher's desk waiting to be called, his eyes pasted onto Sakura's form as he knew surely that she is his partner.

"Alright, then after that refreshing joy of laughter- Haruno Sakura and Akasuna Sasori, come forth."

The laughter soon died down immediately as the names were called. Kakashi as well remained silent and waited for the students.

The rosette looked at her surroundings as they had been eyeing her with obvious worry. With the class's intimidating looks, Sakura hesitantly stepped forward and looked around for any obvious movement indicating that he or she is her partner.

"Um… Akasuna Sasori?" Sakura called out questionably to her class.

Slowly, the redhead alighted from the teacher's desk, stepping forward into the class and walked towards Sakura nonchalantly. This movement caused Sakura to widen her eyes. That bastard was his partner? That boy from yesterday? The pinkette's mind could not accept it and was preparing to explode but her body remained motionless.

Kakashi-sensei had noticed the odd atmosphere and broke out the silence with a cough. "Well, then… Haruno, Akasuna. You both will be sitting next to each other in seat fifteen and sixteen."

Immediately, Sasori walked towards his seat, ignoring her and sat down looking out the window with crossed arms. Sakura, on the other hand took a bit of a while to have her teacher's voice to generate into her brain.

"Haruno… Your seat." Kakashi-sensei patiently reminded.

"H-huh? Oh right." The pinkette finally came back into reality and paced towards her seat, not bothering to avert her gaze towards her newly assigned partner. "_I can't believe this… Talk about coincidence." _

Knowing something was suspicious the silver haired instructor eyed both the partners then continued on. After all partners were put together in assigned seats, the classroom was put in a silent daze, except for the small mutters coming from Naruto and Kiba. The trail of silence was then broken by Kakashi sensei's small cough.

/

The bell rang to dismiss class and the rosette packed her stuff as fast as she could, wanting to get away from his partner as soon as possible. Though, she doesn't really see the point in escaping since she will be going to his place and vice versa, but she just wants to keep distance from him. Her sore hip was pleading to lose the sight of him.

"_Got to get out. Got to get out." _The rosette thought repeatedly as she stuffed her books inside her satchel.

Sasori's eyes were trained on Sakura- watching her carefully with obvious amusement. Sakura's eyes then averted to meet his own.

"What's so funny?" she asked bitterly as the whole classroom was only occupied by the two.

"Just your fear and your need to get out of here." He chuckles in amusement, "Since we're the only two left in class."

The blood-haired young man then paces towards the alerted Sakura, bringing her to back up into a desk. With no where to escape, Sasori barricaded the rosette and leaned into her as close as possible.

"_Why can't you move, Sakura?" _she thought as her heart gave a thumping reaction.

He leaned in closer his lips right next to the pinkette's ear. He breathed softly ready to voice out a whisper to Sakura.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Sasori whispered as he placed Sakura's pink locks behind her ear. "I'm curious, with your look right now it seems as if-"

"Sakura?"

A thankful interruption flows out around the classroom. It was a soft familiar voice that rescued Sakura from her situation with the boy. The pinkette smiled with relief and looked past the redhead to see her pale eyed friend, Hinata.

"Hinata! Thank goodness you're here!" Sakura replied with relief, as she headed towards her friend giving Sasori's shoulder a violent shove with her own in the process.

"Was I interrupting something, Sakura? I don't want to be a bother." The pale eyed girl asked as she gave Sasori (who didn't bother looking at them both) a quick glance.

"No, it was an impeccable timing. Thank you." Sakura shivered as she shakes her friend's hand, still in shock with the redhead's reaction.

"Oh alright… Well Ino and I were wondering if you could come and go out with us today. But it seems like you're busy talking with your partner. Of course, since you both have the highest scores in our grade." She shrugs as she looks down at the ground.

"Going out would be lovely. Er… Just let me pack up alright? Please stay with me and don't go anywhere!" Sakura cried. "No, it's alright; we are smart so we could finish it without even breaking a sweat, right?

"A-alright…?" Hinata replied in a confused manner, clueless of the whole situation.

She rushed back towards her desk to continue on where she stopped. The rosette packed her notebooks neatly, taking her time knowing that Sasori will not do anything rash while her friend was around. She placed the last book into her bag noticing a small note lying nonchalantly onto her desk. She knew it hasn't been there the whole time and picked it up. Knowing who it was from; Sakura glanced towards Sasori's direction but seeing he had already left the room.

"Where's Sasori?" The pinkette asked Hinata raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Akasuna-kun? Um, he left a few seconds ago. Do you want me to call him?" Hinata tilted her head in question.

"No!" She abruptly replied, resulting in a demanding tone that made Hinata shudder. "Sorry. Uh no thanks, Hinata, he's probably in a hurry."

Sakura crumpled the note tightly onto her fist as Hinata nodded in reply. She thought again and placed the note inside her bag in case it was a school related message. Afterwards, the two girls finally left the classroom to meet up with their blonde friend, whose arms were crossed and feet tapping impatiently for their slow pace.

"Took you guys long enough, I thought I was going to stay here all afternoon." The blonde rolled her eyes and joined in the group.

"Sorry, I had to have a talk with my partner." Sakura said apologetically. "He's not the most approachable type of guy, if you ask me."

"Yes, and I had to wait for her." Hinata added quietly.

"Talk? With Sasori? About what?" Ino asked bluntly.

Sakura bit her lip with hesitation to answer, "I-I'll tell you when we're going to wherever we're going… Where the hell are we going, Ino Pig?" she smiled sheepishly trying to change the subject.

"You know, just a nearby café." Ino replied linking arms with the pinkette.

"Hmph, it better be good." Sakura laughed linking her arms with her two best friends. "Well let's get going!"

The three girls then headed out of the school together, inseparable. Back in the building, Sasori, on top of the school's rooftop he sat absentmindedly. His phone suddenly went off as someone called him. He reached inside his bag and took the call.

"_Where the hell did you run off to? How dare you fucking leave me here?_" a girl's voice yelled with expressive anger.

Sasori didn't reply but listened and smiled with amusement as the girl throws fits onto the phone. Then he hung up.

"Hn."

Then a smirk stained the redheaded boy's face.

/

"Wait, so you're partners with Akasuna, Forehead Girl? Tough luck on that one, hun…" Ino shook her head in disapproval as she took a bite of ice cream. "He's the guy I said that gave off a bad air to me. You know an eerie personality... His background is just too… inappropriate? And the rumors too…"

"Rumors? Not again, Ino…" Sakura rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her frappuccino. "How do rumors even do you justice, if it's not about you?"

"No listen to me, Sakura!" Ino retorted seriously, now standing up. "You don't know how much shit you're put in, now that you're Akasuna's partner. You're in real shit now. I know and personally talked to his victims."

"I-Ino, please keep it down." Hinata pleaded tugging onto her blonde friend's school uniform.

"Really, and what did those "victims" say?" Sakura raised her eyebrow sipping onto her drink absentmindedly.

"He slept and left them in the middle of the night."

"Well that's those girls's fault for choosing to sleep with him. If they regret it, why would they even let themselves get screwed?" The rosette debated unknowingly trying to defend the bastard she despised.

"Have you even talked to your partner, before? If you did, he would have flirted with you by now…" Ino replied calmly.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out from it. She was speechless on how accurate Ino described her encounter with the redhead's true nature. Was he flirting or to just simply tease the rosette for her over exaggerating attitude at their first actual encounter? Who knows?

"Sakura… just watch your back alright? We can't really help you since you live alone." Hinata said earnestly trying to comfort her pinkette friend.

Ino sighed and nodded agreeing with the pale eyed girl finishing off her treat.

"Good luck, hun. We'll be here, no matter what. If he dares to touch your cute face I'll personally kick his ass." The blonde said raising a clenched fist, making the atmosphere a bit more comforting.

"Thanks, Ino." Sakura laughs. "Enough with, my partner. What's your research paper about?"

"Oh we're going to research on the code of the samurai's and ninjas. A bunch of rubbish, but it's an easy with Hinata here. I heard her family were great weapon makers for samurais back in the Edo Era." Ino replied head locking Hinata with her arms. "Right, Hinata?"

"I-I think so…" the pale eyed girl stammered sheepishly. "What about you and Akasuna-kun, Sakura?"

"Japanese mythology, you know; Oni? Teke Teke?"

"Interesting…" Ino replied as she wiped her mouth.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going." Sakura started as she glanced at Ino's expression.

"Eh….? Now? It's only five o'clock…" Hinata asked as she hadn't finished her treat.

"Well you know, I like to keep myself on track with work." Sakura smiled apologetically as she waved at them. "I'll go on first, bye guys."

"As expected from Top Student." The blonde shrugged looking back and then towards Hinata. "Well we could still go shopping… Just the two of us!"

"Sure… Alright..." Hinata replied as she finishes her hot chocolate and follows the blonde out of the café.

/

The rosette paced slowly towards her apartment complex, her mind set on the mysterious redheaded classmate. Were those rumors about him true? Did he really sleep with numerous girls in a one-night stand?

"I don't really give a damn anymore." Sakura told herself as she headed up towards the stairs of her apartment.

The door gave a loud creak as the rosette entered her dorm, dropping her bag down onto floor she slouched onto her couch and closed her eyes. She thought about what Sasori Akasuna. How could a total player be one of the top students in school along with her? Maybe he's too handsome that everyone makes up foolish rumors about him… Maybe…

"Why am I even thinking about him?" Sakura yelled as she sat up straight breathing heavily. "I don't even give a damn about him, why am I so worked up? Ugh… Screw this, I'll just get in, do my work, and leave. Don't even bother looking at him. _Don't look at those hypnotizing eyes._"

She slouched back onto her seat and looked back at her bag, "Well, got to start homework then." She sighed and headed to her bedroom dumping the books onto her bed.

She quickly drained her books, page by page as she continues to work, ignoring the cramping pain on her fingers. She never thought of procrastinating on anything, as time was important to her. After a while, Sakura reached out for another book realizing that she had finished all her work, unknowingly. All she sees on the bed was the crumpled note she had found on her desk. The rosette glanced at the note for a while before picking it up. Hesitantly, Sakura unfolded the note and began to read the message. After a moment, the pinkette's green optics widened.

"It can't be…" Sakura said to herself in fear.

Her hands begin to shake, her fingers begin to stiffen. Then, she let go of the parchment letting it drop onto the floor by her feet.

The note read in neat elegantly neat handwriting:

_I know your deep secrets and past. _

_- Sasori_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dear Readers,

I am very happy to finish this before school starts once again. I'm very sorry to the bone. I still hope all you sweet lovelies still wait for things to come. I'm still alive and willing to update. Please bare with me. I'm sure I can update sooner unlike this time. I guess that's my New Year's Resolution. Happy New Years, Everyone! Reviews are appreciated. Confused? Please Message me and I'll explain it in a courteous manner. Thanks!

**Note:**

Oni – means Demon

Teke Teke – Japanese mythology about a girl with no lower body


	3. Revealed

A/N: HELLO. I am alive! And school is over! And I'm going to update! Anyone still out there? Hehe..

~.~.~.~

_"Sakura get down from the table!" the drunk raven haired man demanded followed by a playful laugh._

_"Why don't you make me get down, Sasuke?" Sakura replied in the same drunk manner as a bottle of wine was clutched onto her hand. "I'm having fun right now!"_

_Sasuke laughed as he pulled the lightheaded rosette down. He brings himself down to a chair with Sakura straddling onto his legs. The space between them was highly limited. _

_The Uchiha's lips are sealed with Sakura's as he began to strip her dress followed by her undergarments. Sakura's pride was overpowered by the alcohol she had consumed as their both their bodies began to touch leading them to a sinful action she will soon regret. _

_Sasori who had seen the whole circumstance from the balcony on the second floor smirked with obvious amusement as he had seen Sakura: the good girl with stellar grades and academics being a lowly whore to the younger brother of his Uchiha friend. He tapped his fingers onto the railings as he enjoyed the two's shamelessness surfacing from themselves._

_"Oh.. why this is.. rather entertaining." he whispered, the smirk still tainting his demeanor. He then looks up seeing a camera taping the young students' sinister deeds. _

~.~.~.~

The door creaked open as the young stoic man entered his complex. Inside, his blond roommate was sleeping soundly in the leather couch, after he had fallen asleep from his poor work ethics. Sasori scoffed at his friend's current defenseless appearance and gave the couch a light kick, causing the sleeping beauty to awaken.

"Wake up."

"I'm up... I'm up..." Deidara mumbles still half asleep as he rubs his eyes. "It's midnight. Why are you back so late?"

The blood haired man did not reply to his question and headed over to the kitchen. Deidara soon followed and headed over to the refrigerator. Both did not utter a single word to each other. The silence between them remained for a time interval before the blond man, once again repeated his question.

"So? You didn't answer my question, Sasori... Why were you out so late?" Deidara asks raising his eyebrows as he scrunches his bottle then tossing it to the bin.

"It doesn't really concern you does it?" Sasori replied with a retorting scoff. "And stop playing stupid and clueless. You already know what I've been doing.."

Deidara chuckled at his older roommate's response and looked at him with entertainment. "Worked with your partner, danna? I would never have guessed it. Who is it this time?"

Sasori gives his blond mate a triumphant smile then departs to his bedroom bringing his bag with him. The redhead slams the door closed as he drops all his belongings and lets his body collapse onto his bed.

"You're an odd person..." Deidara says raising his eyebrows followed by a smile. Afterwards, Deidara heads to his own room leaving the dorm's living room soundless and dead.

~.~.~.~

The sound of the alarm awakens the rosette acquainting her that morning has come and it's about time to get ready for a new day at school. The rosette rose from her position, stretching afterwards and peered out the window. It was dawn; the sky still presented a scheme of purple with the singing sounds of widely awake birds echoing in the sky.

"A lovely day..." the pinkette smiled small.

Then, she remembered the note that her redheaded partner had given her. She grunted and shook her head in denial. There was no way that anyone would have known the darkest secret she had kept to herself. No one in school knows about that time- except for Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had recently transfered out of her school, giving Sakura a huge amount of relief. The fewer the people in campus who knew about the incident the better it is for both their own benefit. Then Sakura immediately thought; maybe that was the real reason why Sasuke left Konoha High School for good; to avoid her at all costs.

Sakura stepped out of her mattress and shivered as her feet made contact with the cold hard wood floor. Her shock from last night was so great that anything small could phase her.

"I'm thinking too much. He's just fucking with my mind. It's always like that. He may end up blackmailing me."

Sakura arrived in class far too early for anyone to actually go inside the room. The rosette sighed laying on her newly assigned seat as she looks at the empty seat where her redheaded partner is supposed to be.

"Twenty more minutes..." She muttered to herself as her eyes shifts towards the clock behind the teacher's desk. "A great time to enjoy my sweet alone time sitting by myself."

Minutes passed and the rosette savored her solitude. The time went by too soon for her as students began to enter, echoing the room with irritating chatters.

"I don't even know what to do for Iruka sensei's oral presentation tomorrow." A student whined as she slid the door open violently causing Sakura to jump and wake up from her nap.

Sakura looked around the classroom- everyone is seated but still talking, then she looked at the clock- two more minutes left till Kakashi sensei takes over to teach the class. Shrugging, Sakura looked away, gazing out the window waiting for time.

The rosette heard shuffling on the seat next to her. Nevertheless, Sakura did not bother to even glance at her partner, as is with her partner not uttering a single word to her. The bell soon signaled for class to start. Kakashi sensei came into the classroom late with a tired smug pasted onto his face as he pulls a cart carrying a pile of textbooks.

"Sorry, I'm late class... I had some papers to grade back in the teacher's lounge and I lost track of time..." Kakashi spoke, his eyes hinting that he was smiling from behind the surgical mask that he kept since the beginning of the school year. "Well, then I hope you introduced yourselves to your new partners. Ahem... So I provided you guys some books specifically based on your topic as reference for your group project. I'm actually hoping that you would work together some time outside of school so you could share this book. It gives numerous amounts of information..."

Kakashi continued to inform his class instructions but as he continues to talk, his words were beginning to sound like murmurs to Sakura. She was not in the mood to learn anything right now with the redheaded young man sitting a few inches away from her. To conceal her irritated mood, she slumps onto her seat and just looks at the teacher absentmindedly.

This would be the hardest project that Sakura had ever done.

"Your project's book is so thin compared to our textbook, Sakura..." Ino whined as she holds up a three hundred paged lexicon.

Sakura smiled and looked at her own, "Well the less pages in a book that you have, the more books you have to get to have enough information... C'mon Ino stop complaining. You have more advantage than I do."

"Yeah right... The two smartest students collaborating in a project. How much advantage is that more than I? I'm stuck with Hinata. No offense..."

Hinata sighs and looks down at her bento box. "None taken."

"Heh, so Sakura... Who's house are you going to? To you know... Do your project. Either way, it doesn't sound so safe for your fragile little self." Ino continues, mocking the rosette as they chatter inside the classroom while eating.

"As a matter of fact Ino, I have decided that no one is going to anybody's house. Sasori and I are going to do the project in a professional manner and do it in the library where it is public... Where everyone is around..."

"Great idea, Sakura! You forehead girl! At least you only sit next to him when Kakashi-sensei teaches."

The rosette gives both her friends a smile reassuring them that she will be fine. Although in her head, she's going insane. How will she be able to talk to Sasori without feeling overpowered by his cruelty?

Today felt like an eternity for Sakura.

The bell rang marking the end of another school day and the pink haired student shot up and began packing as quick as possible. Then she gave glance at Sasori who was in the exact opposite behavior as Sakura. He was calm and took his time organizing his belongings together. Sasori then notices Sakura's eyes and gave her a stoic look then an unexpected smile and then continues tidying up his seat.

The smile looked innocent like a child's, but the innocence somehow made Sakura uncomfortable. The small gesture made everything clear to Sakura that he knows. She now knows that her worst fear has been realized.

"Hey, me and Hinata will head out first. We have to work on our stupid essay. We'll see you tomorrow." Ino says as she stands by the door frame with Hinata standing by her side.

"I'll see you then." She replies to them, waving them off.

She took a relaxing deep breath and headed over to where Sasori is.

"Sasori...?" Her voice was hoarse as she voiced out a taboo name.

The redheaded man looked at Sakura seemingly uninterested as he finishes, putting the last notebook into his bag.

"What?" He replied rudely but still so monotone. "Is this ab-"

"Sh! Please don't mention what ever it is that shouldn't be mentioned here! I'm here confirm our plan for the paper. I want to..." She gulped and breathes out. "I want to keep our locations away from any house or residency. I want to work out our project in the library."

"What are you talking about? I was about to ask you project related as well.."

Completely ignoring the rosette's request, Sasori raises his eyebrows at her and holds out a note placing it into her blazer's pocket. Afterwards, he began to pace out the room.

"Wait!" Sakura calls out to him frustrated, grabbing his wrists tightly. "I'm goddamn serious about this Sasori."

Sasori looks at his wrists and violently shakes it off. "I'm being serious as well... Leave me alone."

The students looked at the scene in curiosity as if it was another couple's quarrel situation. Realizing the attention she attracted Sakura immediately lets go of his wrist unexpectedly as she watches him walk out the room, not bothering to glance back at her even once. The class was empty again with the rosette being the lone student. She sighs, scratching her head and takes out a small parchment from her pocket and unfolded it.

It read in the same exact neat writing, "I have a little gift waiting for you inside your cubby."

Immediately without looking, Sakura searched for a small trinket that showed an obvious impression of a "little gift." Searching through her desk drawers she uncovered a CD inside a plastic cover.

"What the hell is this...?"

"Hey! Haruno!" The unexpected call from a familiar voice startled the rosette. She then immediately placed the CD into her bag before turning around to see who it was that called her.

"Deidara!" Turning around, Sakura smiled relieved at the presence of her new friend. "What're you still doing here?"

Deidara's smiled his perfect smile and walked inside the room joining the rosette. "I should ask you that. What's up? You've been leaving school the latest haven't you?"

Sakura laughs and shakes his head grabbing her bag as she heads out the room along with the young man. "Well, the reason for my today's late dismissal was for somewhat of a same reason."

"I see..." Deidara looks at Sakura with furrowed eyebrows. "So where are you heading off to? Home? Library? Extra study sessions? You should spend your time doing other fun things instead of studying your ass off. You won't have anything to laugh about when you're old."

She chuckles again as they both arrive outside the school's campus. "Well I have nothing else waiting for me back at home except for homework. I can't keep them waiting."

"Coffee does sound great right now. Especially with a wonderful girl like you, miss." He says smiling with an obvious sign of flirtation.

"Save it... You're over exaggerating things so much it's painful to hear it from a guy. It's a joke," The flirtation was not missed by the rosette and begins to walk forward leaving Deidara behind, "Hehe... But you know... Lately things have been complicated for me. So right now, I do need jokes."

"Hey, hold on-" The blond roommate laughs as Sakura takes him by the wrists and begins to run towards a nearby coffee shop.

"I heard the coffee they serve here is great and never had the chance to try it." The rosette looks at her surroundings, savoring the aroma of brewing coffee beans and smiles taking an empty seat by a window, "By the way, I haven't been able to give you a formal thank you for taking me to the clinic. Thank you, Deidara."

"Don't mention it. This take out thing on a date is enough for a great thank you." Deidara's perfect smile smiles at the rosette again, making her feel at ease.

The two began to talk and chatter as the afternoon carried on to evening, as they both enjoyed each other's company. Finally as Sakura realizes that she has to continue on with her studies, she looks at her wrist watch to check the time. Her eyes widen.

"Shit, I gotta get going Deidara! It was really nice talking with you I even lost track of time!" Sakura began to pack up with lightning speed and exits out the cafe, waving at him through the glass window. "I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?"

"Sounds good enough..." the blond young man smiles and waves back as he continues to sip his coffee. He notices a handwriting on his cup and a small smile forms on his lips. "Deydara. Huh... Close enough."

~.~.~.~.~.~

The rosette pants in front of her apartment's door from the sprinting and running and looks at her watch again, sighing in relief.

"Good. I'm not late. I've got time to... Finish everything." She says confidently, entering inside her complex and begins to ravage through her bags. "Oh... Sasori's CD. I wonder..."

She observes the disc for a while before deciding to strip off the cover, then inserts it into an old dusty player she had never touched for months.

"I really have to start dusting things off..." She mutter quietly but gives off a small smile.

She pressed the TV screen's power button and showing a blue screen at first, then her finger brushed back down to the disc player's play button. In an instant, the blue screen suddenly alters into a familiar scenery not long ago.

"What the fuck...?" Sakura curses to herself, her mind fully concentrated on the screen, hoping that it's not what she thinks it is.

The screen shows what appears to be what is inside a Victorian building of some sort. The walls were stone and floral decorations wrapped around pillars and staircases. Then the camera soon spots two familiar teenagers-one boy and one girl laughing frivolously. The girl had long pink hair, wearing a somewhat white bridal apparel while the boy had black raven hair and wore a black suit, with a boutonniere in his suit pocket.

The featherbrained teens who laughed and carelessly drank were Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

Immediately before Sasuke and Sakura could start their deed, the rosette pressed the power button and even pulled the cord off the outlet. She screamed and thrashed whatever was in front of her; the table, chair, and even the tea set that she had gotten from Sunagakure.

"Fuck! How!? How does he know!?" The rosette yells as she pushes the china, shattering it cutting her arm and cheek. "Sasori..."

The shock and the denial of accepting what has been discovered pumped madly inside Sakura's head. How could Sasori know about that? She remained in her bed, the sheets stained with blood from the untreated cuts she had unintentionally inflicted on herself. She lies under her sheets bewildered, too astonished to even do her work. The evening passed and the night came and fell to morning, and the rosette didn't close her eyes fearing that maybe, just maybe Sasori might come and leave anything worse at her own flat.

The alarm went off, signaling that Sakura awake or not to start moving for a new day at school. Her usual enthusiasm was dead, as the alarm rang she turns her head and looks at it go until it grew tired and stopped. She then sat up, got off her bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

She looked at the mirror seeing a sleep deprived girl, her eyes blood shot, her hair wild, and the dark circles tinting her fair skin. It felt horrible for her and she is sure that Sasori knows that he did his job successfully into unhinging her. Sakura could even feel his spellbinding smirk.

After a while, she finally finishes pulling on her uniform and heads outside the cruel, sadistic world. She slowly paced down her stairs and unlocks her bike as she rides quietly, the autumn mist landing on her complexion, which was something she loved but with her current state, the whole world is dead to her.

As she arrived, she took her time entering the campus taking small steps and frequent pauses until she become painfully nearer to the classroom door.

Five more steps: Sakura's eyes are glued onto her feet as it slides against the floor loudly.

Four more steps: Sakura sighs and finally raises her head and sees the door mercilessly becomes closer.

Three more steps: She arrives at the door and lifts her hand.

Two more steps: The rosette pauses to catch her breath and slides the door open seeing her classmate's heads turn.

The last step then came as she sees the redheaded boy sitting next to her desk, looking out the window and Sakura enters the cruel cage of countless flaws.

_Chapter 3: Countless Flaws_

_End_

_~ ~ ~ ~ : ~ ~ ~ ~_

**A/N: **THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION. I MADE IT THIS FAR. All jokes aside.. I'm sorry guys... I hope you're still there... My readers. This was probably the worst chapter I have ever done in my life... Questions ask moi~


End file.
